1st Guards Tank Division
The 1st Guards Tank Division is one of the many divisional units that can be deployed in the campaign Climb Mount Narodnaia in Wargame: Red Dragon. Description It is available for deployment from the beginning and is generally quite cheap and useful for its lower price, it serves as the main armored fist of the Soviet advance even after the introduction of the 2nd Guards Tank Division, providing the heaviest firepower available on the battlefield to crush the combined Japanese-American forces. Composition 'Independent Tank Regiment' The first pre-deployed unit in Osaka, it is a highly independent and self-reliant unit with numerous powerful and accurate high-end T-72s, a few SPAAGs for air defense, and its own supplies and recon. All of these enable it to act on its own, although infantry support may be required when urban warfare is expected. It consists of: *2 x T-72K1 *2 x BMP-1K *2 x FOB *12 x MTP-LB *2 x 2K22 Tunguska *24 x T-72A *8 x T-72B1 *1 x BRM-1K *1 x BRDM-2 9th Guards Rifles Regiment The second pre-deployed unit in Osaka at the beginning of the campaign, this unit complements the Independent Tank Regiment with its large amount of infantry and IFVs. Like its partner, this unit is supported by its own SPAAGs, recon and supplies. It consists of: * 2 x FOB * 4 x Komandnoe Otdelenie + BMP-2 * 8 x Ural-375D * 30 x Motostrelki + BMP-2 * 8 x ZSU-23-4MZ Biryusa * 1 x BRDM-2 * 1 x UAZ-469 'Anti-Aircraft Company' This anti-aircraft company can be deployed on a harbor. It has short-range cannons and mid-range missiles. Moreover, Osa-AKMs and Biryusas can shoot whilst moving. Use this unit to cover a formation that is vulnerable to air attacks. It costs 10 points to deploy and consists of: *8 x PZRK Strela-3 + BTR-70 *4 x 9K33 Osa-AKM *12 x ZSU-23-4MZ Biryusa '12th Guards Anti-Tank Battalion' This mobile anti-tank battalion has excellent Konkurs anti-tank missiles. It provides welcome firepower, but it needs recce units in order to strike effectively. Whenever possible, try to ambush enemy tanks. It costs 15 points to deploy and consists of: *1 x UAZ-469U *12 x PTUR Konkurs + BTR-70 *12 x UAZ-469 Konkurs-M *4 x BRDM-2 Konkurs *20 x UAZ-469 SPG-9 'MLRS Company' This MLRS company can fire 220mm rockets all over the map. Ideal when you want to strike a vast amount of troops. It costs 10 points to deploy and consists of: *8 x BM-27 Uragan Tips & Tricks *Before mounting an attack with the Independent Tank Regiment in the beginning, remember to let it R&R for a turn or two, otherwise you will have to rely entirely upon the (usually low) command sector on a battlefield when deploying it. *The AA company is primarily useful for destroying the american airborne reinforcements when they attempt to attack through Nankoku, the Biryusas and Osas will rip the helicopters to shreds, also do not be overly afraid to use the Biryusa for fire support in urban warfare. *The MLRS and anti-tank units are of debatable effectiveness, while nominally very good at stunning tank columns and destroying them, the japanese light tanks tend to move very quickly and are very numerous, the anti-tank units will require a lot of micro to avoid overkilling one light tank with a barrage of missiles. *The MLRS unit only really comes into its own once the american reinforcements land at the airports, their heavy rockets will stun and destroy AA easily, freeing up your air force to provide close air support. Gallery WRD 1st Guards Tank Division.png|Ingame icon Category:Red Dragon battlegroups